Sostendré tu corazón
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: Una promesa, un juramento, que se enfrentará a la traición y a la enfermedad. Un corazón dividido, un corazón lastimado que late por los dos.


**Disclaimer applied**

•/•/•

Sostendré tu corazón

Oscuridad y un dejo de melancolía. Eso era todo lo que podía recordar cada mañana. Oscuridad, un dejo de melancolía y dolor en el pecho.

La oscuridad correspondía a la última vez que se vieron a la cara. Sin reconocerse como se reconocieron desde antaño, sin saberse como se sabían en la adolescencia. Con la oscuridad con la que se mira a un extraño del cual no se confía. Con la mentira entre ellos fungiendo como una vela apagada que ya no guía a ningún lado.

El dejo de melancolía correspondía a todo lo añorado, a todo lo que tuvieron y que nunca supo cómo se perdió. A todo lo que vivieron en el campo y sobre todo fuera de él. A todo lo que se prometieron en los paseos a escondidas y a todo lo que se entregaron en la soledad de las puertas cerradas. A todo lo que una vez fue y jamás volvió a ser.

Y el dolor en el pecho correspondía al corazón roto que a ambos les pertenecía. El corazón que decidieron compartir casi veinte años atrás, al corazón que uno rompió en la privacidad de la traición. Una traición que terminó por romper en dos ese órgano vital. Ese órgano vital que murió.

Con el que él murió.

.

Fue una mañana cuando todo se descubrió. En un hospital mencionaron el brote de la reciente enfermedad por transmisión sexual, con síntomas escondidos hasta el pasar unos cuantos años. Esa extraña enfermedad que parecía estar arrasando con la suficiente población como para alarmarse. Una extraña enfermedad que, no obstante, no debía afectar a esas parejas fieles. A las parejas que se entregaron al amor y no al desenfreno.

Ellos debían estar seguros, debían sentirse a salvo a pesar de la distancia. Debían seguir sonriendo. La vida y su corazón compartido estaban a salvo.

Mas una mañana, el corazón de uno de ellos falló. El corazón, ése que se encargaba de bombear la sangre al resto del cuerpo, falló. No fue un paro cardiaco, no fue un infarto al miocardio. Fue una traición que ambos sintieron al terminar en el hospital, con un chico rubio en la camilla y otro escuchando las palabras del doctor.

¿Cuándo ocurrió la infidelidad? ¿Fue cuando se tomaron un tiempo para pensar las cosas con claridad? ¿Con quién fue? ¿Un extraño? ¿Un amigo cercano? ¿Sucedió en una ocasión?... Lo quisieran o no, esas preguntas ahora no tenían cabida.

—Él va a morir. No podría dar un aproximado, pero lo hará pronto —dijo el doctor una vez el de lentes le pidió que fuese claro respecto al diagnóstico.

No era su corazón el lastimado, al menos no por la enfermedad; era la circulación en su sangre la que lo mataría de a poco. La que paulatinamente mataría a sus órganos vitales hasta dejarlo seco, hasta dejarlo inservible, hasta dejarlo sin un aliento que tomar.

Hasta dejarlo sin la posibilidad de cumplir todas aquellas promesas que una vez le hizo en el campo. Hasta dejarlos a los dos sin un futuro, sin el único futuro que desearon desde que aceptaron sus sentimientos en la universidad, delante de ese contrato que comenzaría su verdadera carrera profesional.

Vida profesional que disfrutaron por casi quince años. Vida profesional en la que brillaron como la mejor batería en el país. Vida profesional donde lo que menos importaba era lo profesional, donde lo que importaba fue lo que las cámaras nunca vieron y lo que jamás revelaron en entrevistas.

Lo que la enfermedad, lo que la traición, se encargó de remarcar como un arrepentimiento. Porque cuando se es feliz, cuando se es plenamente feliz, el único y mayor miedo que puede existir es que un día esa felicidad sólo sea un episodio de una novela trágica. Y cuando ese miedo se hace realidad, no sobrevive otra cosa sino el anhelo de jamás haber sido así de feliz. Porque el dolor de saberse infeliz, de saberse tan profundamente infeliz, no es superado cuando se ve a la vida irse de a poco.

Los amigos, aquéllos que quedaron de esa episodio de alegría, y los que llegaron un poco más tarde, llegaban al cuarto del hospital a presentar sus sonrisas falsas, sus miradas de lástima escondida en una de dolor. El joven en la cama, siempre sonriente y altanero, ahora parecía esconder todos sus sentimientos a través de una vacía mirada a la ventana. El frágil infiel al cual nadie quería insultar. De cualquier forma, moría. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían decirle sino "lo siento"?

Y a la persona sentada en un alto sofá negro, de espaldas al que consideró su pareja por dos décadas, no había mucho que decirle. Los consuelos ante una persona que no lloraba, que no hablaba ni reía más, ahora eran una burla. Nada de lo que dijeran, nada de lo que le ofrecieran, serviría como un alivio.

Algunos, apartados de la pareja rota, murmuraban que tal vez fue culpa suya. Que tal vez fue esa vida libertina que tuvo antes de formalizar con el pitcher lo que orilló a éste a buscar lo mismo aunque fuese demasiado tarde. Otros, los más comprensivos, entendían que las culpas ahora estaban de más. Lo hecho ya no tenía remedio, y la muerte estaba presente sin importar los arrepentimientos y las circunstancias.

Entonces, cuando los rumores alzaron la voz, cuando más se hablaba de la infidelidad y la indiferencia, uno de los riñones del afectado dejó de funcionar. Y la primera cirugía comenzó.

La primera y, en realidad, la única. Empero, no se trató de la única vez en la que su todavía pareja lo acompañó, sosteniéndole la mano, hasta que los doctores lo hicieron a un lado. Porque el dolor estaba ahí. Su corazón moría también, sus pasos ya no eran los de un cátcher con seguridad de controlar el campo de juego. Su mente no dejaba de atacarlo con preguntas que ya no merecían una respuesta.

Pero los ojos azules que lo miraban cada que él llegaba a su lado lo sabían. Aun con la poca vida que tenía su corazón, todavía cumpliría con la promesa hecha en un país extranjero. Sin importar qué tal doloroso era verlo toser cada hora, sin importar cuánto le afectaba oírlo quejarse, sin importar cuán terrible era soportar el traste donde arrojaba sus vómitos… Él seguiría ahí, como el primer día de su matrimonio.

Manteniendo en alto ese sentimiento incluso cuando le entregaron el acta que hablaba sobre la causa del fallecimiento, manteniendo su promesa incluso cuando vio a toda esa gente despedirse de un cuerpo sin alma, manteniendo todo lo que juró frente a un altar aun cuando le entregaron esa dorada caja de cenizas.

Pues aunque nadie más los escuchó aquella noche en el país americano, aunque nadie más sabía de todo aquello que vivieron y murieron, él entendió aquellos esfuerzos que su difunta pareja hizo hasta el final. Nadie se lo creería si lo dijera, pero incluso al borde de la muerte, cumplió esa promesa de amor.

Y unos meses después, en los que esos sueños llenos de oscuridad, un dejo de melancolía y dolor llegaron a su vida, sintió en su cuerpo que era hora de ir al hospital. Que era hora de cumplir con lo acordado hasta que esa enfermedad terminara también con él.

De cumplir con lo que lo mantendría con vida aquél órgano que no era suyo, sino de aquél que amó.

De consumar aquello que prometió:

—Sostendré tu corazón con más fuerza que el mío.


End file.
